bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 1
Saturday, 8:18 AM, Liberty City Airport The summer sun August rose over Liberty City. The highes were already in the mid 80s, and this was just the morning time. When Michael boarded the plane he sat next to his long time girlfriend, Nicole they took their seats together.. His summer was awesome. Adventuring Liberty City with his friends. Michael's other friends, Parker and Bradi took their seats right across from Michael. Bradi already had her head on Parker and was almost fast asleep, Nicole would do the same for Michael. It was only a two hour flight back to Bullworth so it wouldn't be a long time but they would rest before heading back to school in a few days. Michael cuddled up next to Nicole, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Bullworth Airport, 10:30 AM They landed and Michael slowly opened his eyes as the plane made contact with the ground. They got into Nicole's car and drove back down to the Academy. They were tired and even though all they wanted to do was rest they still made small talk all the way back to the school. They finally arrived in the school parking lot and Michael gave Nicole his final hug before leaving to go to his dorm room to see his friends again. He knocked on the door to his room. He heard a faint "what?" "Open up, it's the police!!" Michael yelled into the door. Apparently Charles was still asleep even though Michael had to wake up at six this morning. The room then turned silent, then after what felt like an eternity Charles opened the door. "Man you took your time, I thought you jumped out the fucking window and ran to Mexico!" Michael's sarcasm was in play and Charles hugged his bestfriend that he hasn't seen in three months. "You fuck nut, welcome back!" Charles yelled. They both went into their room, the room was completely messy and they only tidy side was Michael's bed, Charles also had a bad case of bed head. Literally nothing has changed in the past three months. They decided to chill for awhile and tell each other about their 'endless summer'. Then Michael finally asked. "Wanna go see Greg and C-Money?" Michael questioned him. "C-Money isn't back yet, or maybe he is I'm not entirely sure," Charles informed him. During the Summer C-Money left with his newly appointed father. They went down the hall to Greg and C-Money's room. "Greg, look who's back!" Charles said, opening the door not even bothering to knock on the door. "I'm back from the dead." Was Michael's sarcastic remark. "Look who else is back!" Greg said, excitedly. "Good to see ya, C-Money." Charles greeted him. Michael took a second to think about his remark. "Where were you?" Michael scoffed. "You had me worried!" He said, with sarcasm in his tone. C-Money then continued to tell his friends about his awesome (not really) summer. Then after several minutes C-Money gets called to the office. After C-Money leaves Charles starts to roll a blunt. "What the fuck, don't do that shit in my room!" Greg yells at Charles. They all start laughing. "Where else am I supposed to do it?" He asks Greg, keeping a mean poker face. Greg looks at him in disbelief, "what about your fucking room?!" Greg yells at him. They then start arguing about nothing in peticular and it was more of a fun argument then anything to really take seriously at all. "I missed you guys!" Michael says to them during they're argument. "I can never get enough of this shit." He jokes. After several minutes C-Money walks back in and tells them about his experience with the new assistant principal and they all agree to watch their back because now the Prefects and Teachers would be after them. After that they watch a movie and head to the Carnival. Back at the Academy, 6:24 PM They walk through the gates to the Academy. Charles and Greg were drunk but Michael had decided to stay clean for a few days. As they were on their way back to the dorms Michael gets called to the office. When he gets there Miss Danvers lets him in. "You are one of the students that will talk with our new assistant principal." She said in a cheery voice. Oh great, they told C-Money to keep his nose clean throughout the year what will they tell him. "Oh, yay!" Michael says, mocking her cheery tone. "You watch yourself, boy." Danvers corrected him, now taking on a more serious tone. "Are you by any chance bipolar?" Michael scoffs before heading in. He was prepared to be lectured and judged by someone who doesn't even know who he is. Category:Blog posts